Naruto And The Karakuridoji
by John Imagine
Summary: Team 7 Just came back from the Land of Waves Mission, And when Naruto finds a new pawn shop, what will he do when he walks out with a walking, talking robot boy? /TO ALL READERS, COMEON! REVIEW! THAT BUTTON DOSEN'T BITE!/
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto_

_AND_

_The _

_KARAKURIDOJI_

Second Fanfic. YAY!

Don't own Naruto or Karakuridoji. Booo…

It was a cold September morning, Team 7 had just returned from their mission to the Land of Waves. The team members had decided to celebrate separately, Sakura having a meal with her family, Sasuke treating himself to some dango, Kakashi going out to buy a new edition of Icha Icha Paradise book, and Naruto was currently eating his 7th bowl of ramen with Iruka at his favorite ramen shop.

Two hours and fourteen bowls of ramen later Naruto was walking down the now deserted streets of Konaho, or so he thought. As he passed a small stand up stall which he never saw before on his way to his apartment, a white flash zipped out of it and dragged the young ninja inside.

He didn't get a chance to look at his kidnaper before on the street because he was so darn fast, but as they stopped in the middle of the shop. As he looked around to find the person who grabbed him, but he didn't see anything.

As he looked around the shop he heard someone cough.

"Wh-whos there!" Naruto yelped.

"Down here." said a squeaky voice.

When Naruto looked down he almost laughed, because he was looking at the most shortest and oldest man he had ever seen!

He was probably three and a half feet tall, but had a long wispy beard that was twice that long! He looked around 70, with wrinkles and a sun touched face. He was wearing a forest & lime green button-up shirt that ended at his knees, and was also wearing the wooden samurai sandals. He also had a small Chinese cap.

"Hello Naruto, I've been expecting you." the short, old man said.

"Hey wait, how you know my name old man!" he questioned, or perhaps yelled.

"Ah, please don't yell for one young man!" the old man said rubbing his ears.

"Two," continued the man," My name is not 'old man', it is Ping, Ping the Traveling Antiquity seller" the man, Ping, finished with a smile.

"And to answer your first question, I have also picked up 'searing' which is basically where you look in a crystal ball and see glimpses of the future." He said pointing to a desk with a velvet sheet over it. It had an old cash register on it and a small, white ball on it. It was both clear and unclear, because their was some kind of smoke in it.

"Oh." Replied Naruto, not knowing how that could happen.

"Anyway, I saw you come in here and leave with a very important item a few days past, but these old eyes couldn't even identify the item, except it was big, as big as you." Ping said with a far off look in his eye as he walked towards a large cabinet. As he opened the cabinet door he used his left hand to, what looked as if he was felling along the side of it.

As the door opened his hand came to a wood knot. He pressed it in and as the door opened, and the back of the cabinet swung open at the same time.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he followed the old man into the secret room.

"I had this specially made after I was robbed one time. It is the entrance to my room and where I keep the more valuable items I sell." Said Ping as they entered the room.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Naruto as he saw the room.

It was filled to the brim with the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

There were some things that caught his eye. There was a golden statue with a man holding a staff with a golden eagle over his head.

There was a beautiful plant that was in a glass case, which had over 20 colors and some he couldn't even describe! Then there was also an intricate painting of an epic battle with samurai and ninjas battling a grate sky monster!

"These are some of the most priceless things I have ever acquired." the man said.

Naruto looked over to see him sitting on a small bedroll in a corner, sipping a glass of tea.

"Well, what are you gaping at? Look around and let fate chose your treasure, and be quick, the bad hoodlums come out at night." Ping said as he had a sip of the tea.

F-L-C-L

And so Naruto spent about an hour looking for the treasure the man said belonged to him. After another hour the old man got impatient and started to help him. But after another hour they still didn't find anything that fit the description of the treasure he said.

"AI-YAH!" yelled Ping as they both sat down, frustrated they didn't find anything.

"We looked at everything twice! Why haven't...we….found…..anything." Said the man, realization dawning on his face.

"It's that treasure?" he said quietly.

"Naruto, help me." Commanded Ping as he shot up and went over to his bedroll. He pulled it away reveling a trapdoor. Naruto went in and grabbed the handle and opened it reveling…..an intricate rectangular box, which had the kanji for compassion on it.

Naruto was going to reach down to pull it, but Ping reached down, and with outstanding strength, pulled the box out with only one hand!

"Woahh! You're that strong old man!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Of course, how else do you think I move all these?" chuckled Ping.

His face then turned serious.

"This is one of the most strange objects I've have ever seen, and the reason it's down here is because when I first tried to sell it, most people ran out setting it's eyes on it!

I acquired this in a peculiar way to. I found this on a beach, and when I saw it, it was torn in halve, revealing circuits, wires, and metallic stuff..."as Ping was talking he was again feeling around the box. His hands came across two great latches, and with one flip he unlocked the great chest.

But before he opened it, he turned around and loomed at Naruto.

"Now Naruto, if this is not the treasure of yours, then please keep it secret!" Ping finished, turning back around and flinging off the lid.

What Naruto saw made him a loss of words. He was looking at one of the greatest things he had ever seen.

It looked like a boy, around his age, with deep blue hair. He had strange triangle things coming out of his head near his eyes, which were closed, and the things were a shiny electric yellow.

The color scheme was also on shirt, four stripes on it going completely around.

He also had giant gauntlets that were yellow, but had a swirl of blue that looked like the swirl on Naruto's shirts. There was also a design of a storming sea on it.

As Naruto leaned in to get a better look at the boy closely, his eyes flew open, making it clear that he had great yellow eyes, like a cats, but with a speck of orange in each eye.

They both looked at each other before the strange boy got tears in his eye.

"Naruto-Sama.." whispered the boy. He then got a big grin on his face.

He jumped up to the other boy and pulled him into a great bear hug (Well, maybe not so great for Naruto…).

"Naruto-Sama it's been three hundred years!" said the boy.

CLIFFHANGER!

Who is this boy?

What does he know about Naruto?

Why is the Kyubbi starting to be nice to Naruto?

What's up with Kiba and Ino?

And when will Naruto and Hinata go out?

These questions answered in the next chapters!

F-L-C-L!

Goodbye and See You Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Things were silent in the shop for a few seconds.

In the mind of Ping 'It Talked!'

Naruto's, 'Air!'

Compassion, 'You Came!'

So, after five minutes of silence, Compassion released Naruto and just sat there looking at him.

"Soo…Who, or what are you?"

The smile slowly vanished from Compassion's face.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, it's nothing Naruto-sama I'll tell you when we get back to your place." he said with a grin.

"Wait. My place? I don't think I could accommodate another-"

"Oh Please!" he wailed wrapping his arms around Naruto and crying into his chest. "I've been so alone all those years, and and-and I don't think I can survive without you!" He sobbed. And sobbed. But he stopped when he felt something on his head*, and looked up seeing Naruto smile down at him.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He yelled with glee.

"Well, this is such a turn of events!" said Ping. "But it is getting late and I think you two should be getting home." Said Ping, escorting them outside.

"Hey thanks for everything old man!" Said Naruto.

"Don't worry, see you!" He said as he walked back inside.

TIMESKIP

The two finally got into Naruto's apartment.

"Goodnight Compassion." Naruto said, setting up a spare bed.

"Goodnight Naruto-sama." He rplied.


	3. A Farewell

Dear Reader,

First off, this is not a new chapter, and I probably won't be updating anything anytime soon.

I'd like to say thank you to every single reader, subscriber, reviewer and favorite. I apologize, but after getting some hands on some good 10% (CURSE YOU TV TROPES!) of reading, books and fanfics otherwise, I realized….my writing is terrible. I mean TERRIBLE with the Caps Lock on!

So I decided to do some inner-thinking and start practicing with short stories. I'm here to say this isn't the last of me you'll ever see dear Reader, but probably the last you will see of me in a LONG while.

I shall be off on a hadj, a pilgrimage, where I shall scrap every single once of me into my life. I also need to get my current wellbeing into proper shape. I need to take my driver's test, get a good starting job, important trifles like that.

So Dear Reader, thank you for everything you have done for me.

For your health, Flint Hazelip.


End file.
